Crise de Grávida
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Hermione encontra uma carta suspeita para Ronald, e com os hormonios a flor da pele, o que será que vai acontecer?


- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA RONALD WEASLEY? - falou um morena revoltada.

- No trabalho amor. - falou o ruivo timidamente.

- NO TRABALHO? ATÉ PARECE. QUEM É A GAROTA? HEIN? DIGA! - falou a morena revoltada.

- Amor, você é a única mulher que eu tenho. - falou ele pasmo.

- AH É? ENTÃO, COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO? - falou jogando a carta no ruivo. - É DA LILÁ, LILÁ BROWN.

- Amor, você enten... - foi interrompido pela morena.

- EU ENTENDI TUDO CERTO. - falou começando a chorar - vo-você está com ela - soluçou - Não está? - se sentou no chão.

- Claro que não. Eu nunca trocaria o amor da minha vida por ela. - respondeu o ruivo se aproximando da esposa.

- Então o que é isso? - falou apontando para a carta.

- Sente-se que eu vou lhe explicar. - a morena sentou no sofá enquanto o ruivo pegava a carta e sentava na poltrona. - Querido Ronald, está tudo pronto, amanhã pode vir as nove para eu lhe mostrar tudo o que tenho, com amor Lilá Brown. - ele bufou. - Ela está falando de roupinhas de bebê e criança, eu ia comprar um presente para o nosso pequeno. - falou apontando para a barriga evoluída da morena. - e pra nossa princesa, falando nela, onde ela está? - falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Na casa dos meus pais. - ele franziu o cenho e ela bufou. - fiquei revoltada quando vi a carta. - trancou a cara e cruzou os braços. O ruivo ficou de pé e sentou ao seu lado.

- Sabe que eu iria lhe falar não é? Só estava esperando ficar tudo pronto. - ele colocou a mão no braço da esposa o alisando. Ela fungou. - Quer ir comigo?

- Eu quero. - falou olhando pra baixo, ele levou a mão até o queixo da morena e fez a encarar.

- Então vamos. - beijou a futura mãe. - Você sabe que eu amo você.

X

- Won-Won! - falou a loira agarrando o pescoço do ruivo, que a afastou delicadamente.

- Olá Lilá, trouxe a Hermione. - a loira olhou com desprezo para a morena grávida.

- Ah, não te vi. Olá. - falou virando de costa e puxando o ruivo pelo braço o que não agradou a morena, que foi logo atrás. - Sente-se, eu vou pegar as coisas. - falou virando e jogando o cabelo. O ruivo sentou com a morena ao seu lado apertando um pouco a mão da mulher que repirou fundo.

- Acalme-se amor. - sussurrou o ruivo.

- Ah, eu to cala, muito calma. Mais calma impossível. - falou estridentes.

- Olha, eu tenho essas. - falou a loira entrando na sala e colocando as roupas na mesa. - Tem essa rosa que ficaria linda na Rosana... - foi interrompida pela morena.

- É Rose. - rosnou.

- Tá. - a loira se abaixou de forma que seu decote fica-se bem visto. - Linda não?

- É linda, mas a Rose não gosta de rosa. - falou o ruivo.

- Não? Então ela puxou a mãe, não é muito feminina. - jogou o cabelo pro lado e mordeu o lábio provocativamente. - E essa para o garoto? - falou se abaixando mais um pouco para pegar um macacão azul, deixando seu decote na cara do ruivo que virou o rosto, o que deixou a morena vermelha de raiva. - O que acham? - falou mostrando o conjunto de short e camiseta que só caberia em um menino de cinco anos.

- É muito grande, não acha? - falou o ruivo.

- Não, acho que deve servi. - falou sorrindo e piscando os olhos.

- Não caberia. - falou a morena segurando sua raiva.

- Tudo bem Srta. Eu estou sempre certa. - falou a loira sarcasticamente. - Dêem uma olhada. - falou sentando na poltrona da frente, e cruzando a pernas fazendo com que seu vestido subi-se drasticamente.

- Esse combinaria com ela, não acha? - falou o ruivo pegando um vestido roxo.

- Ficaria lindo nela. - falou a morena com os olhos brilhando. - E esse para o Hugo. - falou a morena pegando um macacão verde perfeito o que fez o ruivo sorrir.

- Acho que eu tenho um número maior. - falou a loira jogando cabelo pro lado e abaixando parte do seu corpo sensualmente para frente para pegar procurar. - que falta de estilo. - sussurrou a mulher.

- AH NÃO, JÁ CHEGA! VOCÊ É BURRA OU O QUE? NÃO PERCEBEU QUE O GAROTO AINDA NÃO NASCEU, É DEMENTE, SÓ PODE. EU TÔ GRAVIDA GAROTA, SE LIGA! É MUITA CARA DE PAU, E AINDA DÁ EM CIMA DO MEU MARIDO! - a morena bufou, pegou a bolsa, tirou alguns galeões. - isso deve pagar, pegou as duas roupas. - Vamos Ron. - e saiu rapidamente com o ruivo no seu encalço, chegando em um corredor sem ninguém aparatou, Ron logo aparatou e quando apareceu na sala da sua casa, viu sua esposa sentada no sofá, chorando com Rose no colo.

- Mamãe, o que foi? - falou a garotinha morena a olhando.

- Gatinha, sobe, que eu e a mamãe precisamos conversa, tudo bem? - falou o ruivo pegando a menina e colocando no chão.

- Certo, mas papai - falou olhando pros olhos do pai.

- Sim querida.

- Faz a mamãe para de chorar, por favor. - falou com os olhinhos lacrimejando.

- Vou tentar amor. - deu um beijo na bochecha da garota, que subiu as escadas. Ele sentou ao lado da morena e a abraçou. - Não chorar.

- Como não chorar Ron. - falou a morena soluçado. - Eu chego lá e vejo a Lilá dando em cima do MEU marido, na minha frente. - deu outro soluço. - tirando sarro da minha cara. - outro - e eu sem pode fazer nada. - outro.

- Amor, se acalme é ruim pro bebê e ... - foi interrompido pela morena.

- A pior parte Ron, - falou olhando pra ele. - é que eu via ela lá... - fechou os olhos fazendo varias lagrimas descerem. - linda, enquanto eu... - comprimiu os lábios. - Estou gorda, feia e estressada. - abrindo os olhos e olhando pro colo.

- Ei, ei, ei. - falou levantando o rosto da morena. - Você não ta gorda, e muito menos feia. - selou a morena. - Você é linda, e está carregando um fruto do nosso amor no seu ventre, nosso bebê, e isso a deixa mais linda. - ele sorriu. - não importa que você esteja estressada, contando que você não me abandone. - ela sorriu. - Eu te amo, e nada, nada mesmo vai mudar isso. - ela já não chorava mais.

- Eu amo você, muito. - falou abraçando o marido.

**FIM!**


End file.
